russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Sports superstars, movie celebs in new Vintage TV programming
Manila Standard - March 27, 1998 Vintage Sports, the country's leader in sports production and marketing, has now metamorphosed into Vintage Television, the newest major player in the television industry. This was announced Thursday by Carlos "Bobong" Velez, chairman of Vintage Television, during the launch of Vintage Television's new programming lineup in a glitzy affair at the Hotel Rembrandt ballroom. The new Vintage Television, which is actually a merging of Vintage Sports and VTV Entertainment, is a "virtual network" on IBC-13 as it occupies the entire night-time hours of the station, from 5 p.m. to 12 midnight, Monday to Sunday under a block-time agreement with IBC. Velez stressed that the unique strength of Vintage Television is that it brings together the superstars of local sports with the leading lights of Philippine moviedom under one roof, in a never-before-tried mix. Think of it as a local version of Hollywood meet the NBA. Hence, for the first time ever, the likes of basketball icons Johnny Abarrienos, Alvin Patrimonio and Marlou Aquino will join hands with tinseltown's Rosanna Roces, actor Smokey Manaloto and Antoinette Taus in a series of promorional efforts for the new Vintage Television. One thing Vintage Television already has going for it is a well-entrenched niche of local TV viewers - fans of sports programs and now seeks to build upon this foundation by expanding into a new area, that of local entertainment, by producing shows whose formats have a proven track record of success. Vintage Television's banner shows will continue to be its sports programs led by its flagship program, the PBA games, which Vintage has been producing for television for the last 18 years. Vintage Television also features the popular National Basketball Association (NBA) and the best boxing-matches shows (Blow by Blow and Super Bouts) on Philippine television. Vintage Television also boasts of the award-winning sports tele-magazine show Hot Stuff, hosted by Chino Trinidad and Anthony Suntay. Other Vintage Television sports offerings include a US top-rating wrestling show (WCW), a Eurepean top-rating soccer show (UEFA), a tennis show (ATP Tour Highlights) and a brand-new horse-racing show (Kabayo, Karera, Karerista, Fridays, 10 p.m.), to be hosted by PBL Commissioner and sportsman Yeng Guiao. Vintage Television also introduced six brand-new locally-produced shows, including two weekly comedy programs, a horror series based on a hit movie, a teen romance, a new lifestyle magazine for teens and a weekly hit action movie featuring the heavyweights of the genre. Among the new shows, which begin airing on March 28, are: *''Goin' Bayabas'' (Saturdays, 9 p.m.), a reincarnation of the '80s top-rating Goin' Bananas featuring Smokey Manaloto, Ian de Leon, Earl Ignacio, Keempee de Leon, Ara Mina, Cheska Garcia, Beth Tamayo, Daisy Reyes and Onyok Velasco. *''WOW!'' (Wednesdays, 8 p.m.) starring Rosanna Roces and offering much more than hidden cameras, spoofs, gags and practical jokes. *''Takot Ka Ba Sa Dilim?'' (Saturdays, 7 p.m.) based on the hit movie of the same title and featuring Donna Cruz and Robin da Roza, Chin Chin Gutierrez and Jake Roxas, Onemig Bondoc, Luigi Alvarez and G. Toengi. *''Dear Heart'' (Saturdays, at 8 p.m.), an advice column for the MTV generation hosted by Antoinette Taus and starring Angelu de Leon and Bobby Andrews, Raven Villanueva and Diego Castro, Dingdong Dantes and Ina Raymundo, and many others. *''V.U.'' (Wednesdays, 7 p.m.), the newest lifestyle magazine show for the Generation X. *''Sinemaks (mga Sineng Maaksyon ng VTV)'' (Sundays, 9 p.m.), featuring homegrown action blockbusters of Fernando Poe Jr., Robin Padilla, Rudy Fernandez, Bong Revilla, Eddie Garcia, Raymart Santiago, Edu Manzano and many others. Vintage Television will also be showing the new Extreme Action Theater (Thursday, 9 p.m.) composed of foreign action-packed movies and The Bikini Open (Wednesdays, 9 p.m.) which takes viewers on an exciting odyssey to the world's best bikini contest. 'Notable ''Takot Ka Ba Sa Dilim? episodes' '''1: ''The Gifted' (Donna Cruz would like to thank the following/Maegan Aguilar would like to thank the following) *Starring: Donna Cruz and Robin da Roza *Directed by: Mac Alejandre *Also starring: Janus del Prado, Maegan Aguilar, Allan Bautista, Amy Robles and Carmela Ella *March 28, 1998 *Next on ''Takot Ka Ba Sa Dilim? (Ang Pagbabalik ng Lagim) *(end during credits: Follow You Down - Gin Blossoms) 2: ''Ang Pagbabalik ng Lagim'' (Jake Roxas would like to thank the following) *Starring: Chin Chin Gutierrez and Jake Roxas *Directed by: Ipe Pelino, dgpi *Also starring: Lee Robin Salazar, Mymy Davao, Chi de Jesus *April 4, 1998 *(in the scene of Jake from the fashion practice: Come On Eileen - Dexys Midnight Runners) *(end during credits: God Be With You - The Cranberries) 3: ''Sumigaw Ka Hanggat Gusto Mo'' (G. Toengi would like to thank the following/Luigi Alvarez would like to thank the following/Onemig Bondoc would like to thank the following/) *Starring: Onemig Bondoc, Luigi Alvarez and G. Toengi *Directed by: Gil Tejada, Jr. *Also starring: Janus del Prado, Maegan Aguilar, Allan Bautista, Amy Robles and Carmela Ella *April 18, 1998 *(in the scene during party: I'll Be Waiting - Brother 2 Brother) *(during scenes for party outside the house: Quit Playing Games With My Heart - Backstreet Boys) *Next on Takot Ka Ba Sa Dilim? (Ang Huling Kahilingan) *(end during credits: with lyrics: feel like this/destinations realities are coming true i was scared) 4: ''Ang Huling Kahilingan'' (Gladys Reyes would like to thank the following/Wowie de Guzman would like to thank the following) *Starring: Gladys Reyes and Wowie de Guzman *Directed by: Jay Altarejos *April 25, 1998 *(end during credits: 1979 - The Smashing Pumpkins) 5: ''Lanang'' (Ace Espinosa would like to thank the following) *Starring: Ace Espinosa, Natasha Ledesma as Andrea, Pamela Reyes and Lara Morena *Directed by: Jon Ilagan *May 2, 1998 *(during scenes: I Don't Want to Wait - Paula Cole) *Next on Takot Ka Ba Sa Dilim? (Ang Multo sa Ospital) *(end during credits: Ironic - Alanis Morissete) 6: ''Ang Multo sa Ospital'' (Cherry Pie Picache would like to thank the following/Jay Manalo would like to thank the following) *Starring: Izza Ignacio, Cherry Pie Picache and Jay Manalo *Directed by: Mac Alejandre *May 9, 1998 *(end during credits: Take Cover - Mr. Big) 7: ''Phobia'' (Michael Flores would like to thank the following/Ina Raymundo would like to thank the following) *Starring: Michael Flores, Victor Neri and Ina Raymundo *Directed by: Gil Tejada, Jr. *May 16, 1998 *Next on Takot Ka Ba Sa Dilim? (Biktima) *(end during credits: My Little Town - Meredith Brooks) 8: ''Biktima'' (Aya Medel would like to thank the following) *Starring: Emilio Garcia, Juan Carlos Castro, Carlos Morales and Aya Medel *Directed by: Ellen Ongkeko *May 23, 1998 *(end during credits: Daddy, Brother, Lover, Little Boy - Mr. Big) 9: ''Binhi'' (Vina Morales would like to thank the following) *Starring: Matthew Mendoza and Vina Morales *Directed by: Ipe Pelino, dgpi *Also starring: RIchard Quan *May 30, 1998 10: ''The Stalker'' (Lawrence David would like to thank the following) *Starring: Cris Villanueva, Lawrence David and Piel Morena *Directed by: Jay Altarejos *Also starring: Jobelle Salvador and Ciara Sotto, *June 6, 1998 *(during the scene of sexier: Bitch - Meredith Brooks) *Next on Takot Ka Ba Sa Dilim? (Hihilahin Kita Sa Hukay) *(end during credits: Birthday - Meredith Brooks) 11: ''Hihilahin Kita Sa Hukay'' (before the end with the cops) (Mylene Dizon would like to thank the following/Guila Alvarez would like to thank the following/Katya Santos would like to thank the following/Raffy Rodriguez would like to thank the following) *Starring: Kier Legaspi, Mylene Dizon, Raffy Rodriguez, Guila Alvarez and Katya Santos *Directed by: Mac Alejandre *Also starring: Joe Gruta *June 13, 1998 *(end during credits: Green-Tinted Sixties Mind - Mr. Big) 12: ''Manika'' (before the end with the cops) (Mumay Santiago would like to thank the following/Shaina Magdayao would like to thank the following) *Starring: Melisse "Mumay" Santiago and Shaina Magdayao *Directed by: Ipe Pelino, dgpi *Also starring: Maritoni Fernandez, Allan Bautista, Mymy Davao and Joseph Izon *June 20, 1998 13. ''The Spirit'' (before the end with the cops) (Chubi del Rosario would like to thank the following/Anne Curtis would like to thank the following) *Starring: Sharmaine Suarez, Chubi del Rosario, Anne Curtis and Rufa Mae Quinto *Directed by: Jay Altarejos *Also starring: Arlene Tolibas, Alicia Lane and Amy Robles *June 27, 1998 14. ''The Boyfriend'' (before the end with the cops to kill Brando) (Ynez Veneracion would like to thank the following) *Starring: Jorge Estregan, Ynez Veneracion and Brando Legaspi *Directed by: Mac Alejandre *Also starring: Crispin Pineda and Cleo Decena *July 4, 1998 *Next on Takot Ka Ba Sa Dilim? (Baryo Sagrado) *(end during credits: How Many Times - Toto) 15. ''Baryo Sagrado'' *Starring: Ana Capri, Via Veloso, Pen Medina, Migui Moreno and Red Sternberg *Directed by: Mac Alejandre *Next on Takot Ka Ba Sa Dilim? (Massacre Movie) *Also starring: Sandra Zobel, Honey de Guzman and Janell Calonzo *July 11, 1998 *(end during credits: It Don't Get Better - Meredith Brooks) 16. ''Santa Santita'' (Cherry Pie Picache would like to thank the following) *Starring: Daniella and Cherry Pie Picache *Directed by: Mark Reyes, dgpi *Also starring: Diego Castro, Spanky Manikan, Harold Macasero, John Gamba, Kathy Arguelles, Cleo Decena *July 18, 1998 *(end during credits: Hand In My Pocket - Alanis Morissette) 17. ''Massacre Movie'' (Janus del Prado would like to thank the following) *Starring: Eric Quizon and Janus del Prado *Directed by: Ipe Pelino, dgpi *Also starring: Allan Bautista, Lovely Rivero, Malou de Guzman, Crystal Romero, Edson Cruz and Robert Domingo *July 25, 1998 *Next on Takot Ka Ba Sa Dilim? (The Cult) *(end during credits: Sunshine Of Your Love - Living Colour) 18. ''The Cult'' (before the end with the cops) (Jake Roxas would like to thank the following/Raffy Rodriguez would like to thank the following) *Starring: Jake Roxas, Maricel Morales and Lee Robin Salazar *Directed by: Jon Ilagan *Also starring: Raffy Rodriguez, Bart Guingona, Mon Castro, Kevin Vernal, Jojo Zafra, Robert Cort and Quito Mirasol *August 1, 1998 *(end during credits: Hey Now Now - Swirl 360) 19. ''Camila'' (before the end with the cops) (Idelle Martinez would like to thank the following/Aiza Marquez would like to thank the following) *Starring: Roy Rodrigo, Idelle Martinez, John Prats and Rita Magdalena *Directed by: Jay Altarejos *Also starring: Mel Kimura and Aiza Marquez *August 8, 1998 *Next on Takot Ka Ba Sa Dilim? (How Do I Love Thee) 20. ''How Do I Love Thee'' *Starring: Ara Mina and John Regala *Directed by: Gil Tejada, Jr. *Also starring: Ramon Recto, Lui Manansala and Gilleth Sandico *August 15, 1998 *(end during credits: Walk the Sky - Fuel) 'Notable ''Dear Heart episodes' '''1. ''Bahay-Bahayan, Kasal-Kasalan' *Starring: Angelu de Leon and Bobby Andrews *Directed by: Jay Altarejos *March 28, 1998 '''2. ''Will You Be My Girl?' *Starring: Raven Villanueva and Diego Castro *Directed by: Jay Altarejos *April 4, 1998 '''3. ''Bakasyon Kahit Puso' *Starring: Dingdong Dantes and Ina Raymundo *Directed by: Jay Altarejos *April 18, 1998 '''4. ''Kapag Puso Ang Nangarap' *Starring: Polo Ravales and Angelika dela Cruz *Directed by: Gil Tejada, Jr. *April 25, 1998 '''5. ''How Can I Tell Her?' *Starring: Onemig Bondoc and Jolina Magdangal *Directed by: Mac Alejandre *May 2, 1998 '''6. ''Hello...Goodbye' *Starring: Anne Curtis and Chubi del Rosario, Paula Peralejo and Paolo Contis *Directed by: Mac Alejandre *May 9, 1998 '''7. ''She's My Girl, Brother' *Starring: Spencer Reyes, Katya Santos and Red Sternberg *Directed by: Dominic Zapata *May 16, 1998 '''8. ''Sisterettes in Love' *Starring: Chantal Umali, Mel Martinez and Bojo Molina *Directed by: Mac Alejandre *May 23, 1998 '''9. ''Girl Power' *Starring: Sunshine Dizon, Idelle Martinez, Cheska Garcia, Julia Clarete and Dino Guevarra *Directed by: Ellen Ongkeko *May 30, 1998 '''10. ''When Age Matters' *Starring: Kim delos Santos, Maegan Aguilar and Gary Estrada *Directed by: Jon Ilagan *June 6, 1998 '''11. ''Tatay Teban' *Starring: Mumay Santiago, Bernadette Alysson and John Estrada *Directed by: Jay Altarejos *June 13, 1998 '''12. ''Father Albe' *Starring: Rica Peralejo and Robin da Roza *Directed by: Mark A. Reyes, dgpi *June 20, 1998 '''13. ''I'm 15...Going on 18 ' *Starring: Assunta De Rossi and Jake Roxas *Directed by: Jon Ilagan *June 27, 1998 '''14. ''Cool si Mom' *Starring: Elizabeth Oropesa and Jericho Rosales *Directed by: Jay Altarejos *July 4, 1998 '''15. ''Diary' *Starring: Sunshine Dizon and Marvin Agustin *Directed by: Jon Ilagan *July 11, 1998 '''16. ''Ang Boyfriend Kong Manlilinlang' *Starring: Jessa Zaragoza and Jao Mapa *Directed by: Gil Tejada, Jr. *July 18, 1998 '''17. ''Walang Iwanan' *Starring: Carlos Agassi, Kristopher Peralta, Harold Macasero and Chubi del Rosario *Directed by: Jon Ilagan *July 25, 1998 '''18. ''Dance of Love' *Starring: Angelika dela Cruz and Wowie de Guzman *Directed by: Mark Reyes, dgpi *August 1, 1998 '''19. ''Nagdadalaga' *Starring: Bobby Andrews and Anne Curtis *Directed by: Jon Ilagan *With Janus del Prado, Baron Geisler *August 8, 1998 '''20. ''Hele-Hele Bago Quiere (Part 1)' *Starring: G. Toengi, Antoinette Taus and Onemig Bondoc *Directed by: Jay Altarejos *August 15, 1998 '''21. ''Hele-Hele Bago Quiere (Part 2)''' *Starring: G. Toengi, Antoinette Taus and Onemig Bondoc *Directed by: Jay Altarejos *August 22, 1998